


In Your Corner

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Self Indulgent Leverage/Stargate fics [4]
Category: Leverage, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: Healing comes in stages, and Eliot's certain Daniel will come through this in one piece. And if he ever wavers again, well, at least he knows he has Eliot in his corner.A coda to Stargate SG-1 episode 4.18 The Light. Eliot helps Daniel deal with the aftermath.





	In Your Corner

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only up to S5 of SG-1, but these fics wanted to be written, so I apologize for what will undoubtedly be inconsistencies with later canon. This one in particular is kind of flash-ficcy, and I may come back to it later on. Takes place in S4 for SG-1, pre-series for Leverage.

Daniel's the one that calls him, his voice thick with emotion. He doesn't say much, but Eliot knows he's been gone for the last three weeks, detoxing from some alien artifact on '347. It's more than Hammond had told most people, and Eliot can guess that he'd only told Eliot himself at Daniel's request.

"Do you want me to come over?"

"Would you?"

"I'll be there in ten."

The door's ajar when Eliot gets there, leaving a pit of fear in his stomach. He's in the apartment and on the balcony in seconds, but Daniel's seated on the floor, eyes staring out vacantly over Colorado Springs.

"Any reason you left the door open?"

"Didn't want to have to get up to let you in."

Eliot closes his eyes, drawing a deep breath to steel himself as he stills the lecture in his throat. There will be plenty of time for that later. He sets down the six pack he'd brought over before returning to close and lock the front door to ensure they don't get any unwanted visitors. Then he makes his way back to Daniel's side, trying to hide his surprise when he sees that Daniel already has a beer in his hand and has drained a good third of the bottle.

"I thought you didn't like beer," Eliot says as he lowers himself to the ground beside Daniel.

"Then why'd you bring it?"

"Touché." Eliot grabs his own bottle, popping it open and taking a healthy swig. He doesn't take his eyes off of Daniel's profile, and Daniel doesn't seem to mind if the way he keeps quiet is any indication. Eliot's careful not to let down his guard, Jack's protectiveness of Daniel at the forefront of his mind as he waits his friend out. Whatever Daniel called him here for, he won't let it jeopardize his safety.

"Do you know, I don't even remember climbing onto the railing?"

Oh. So they're talking about it, then. "Is that right?"

A corner of Daniel's mouth quirks up. "I remember yelling at General Hammond that we needed to go back to '347, and then… nothing, until I heard Jack telling me to come back inside. And yet, despite remembering nothing else, I can still remember that… that feeling of wanting to die. Of being so lost that death seemed like a better option." Daniel closes his eyes. "It made me think about that first mission to Abydos."

Eliot feels himself frown. "Come again?"

Daniel shakes his head. "It's nothing. Not my story to tell." Then he looks over at Eliot, something piercing in his eyes. "Have you ever…?"

Eliot's gut goes tight at the implication. He knows what Daniel's asking. He knows Daniel deserves the honest answer. He just doesn't know if he can form the word.

He doesn't need to. Daniel's as much an expert in body language and facial expressions as he is in every other language he speaks. "Ah. I see."

"Once," Eliot says quietly. "Just once."

Daniel nods. Neither of them needs to say anything else. Healing comes in stages, and Eliot's certain Daniel will come through this in one piece. And if he ever wavers again, well, at least he knows he has Eliot in his corner.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
